The Tale Of A Golem Master
by IAmOmnifiction
Summary: This is a Fanfiction of the Korean Novel 'Overgeared' Synopsis: What if Grid wasn't the 5th miracle player of Satisfy, but rather, the 6th? What if Agnus wasn't fully insane? What if Agnus had an older brother? What ripples will this cause in the world of Satisfy? Find out next time on dra... I mean, read the novel and find out!
1. Chapter 1

At First I wondered to myself, "How far am I willing to go for my own flesh and blood?" The answer to that question came as quick as it was asked. I would utilize every fiber of my being to make sure that my family would complete their goals if they ask for my help. When it happened, at first I didn't know what to think. Let's roll back a bit and start from the beginning. My name is Daz. Typically I sported gray clothing to match my hair color and eyes. I wasn't very tall but honestly that didn't matter much to me. I owned a large mansion due to a ton of investments that went in the stock market. With the amount of money I've made I could like in rich splendor for the rest of my life. However, a few years ago We lost our parents to cancer.

They were two of the four remaining family members I had. One of the two came to comfort my younger brother who looked like a younger version of me, Agnus, was his wife Cindy. These two have been the closest to me for most of their lives, that was until the incident happened. About five months ago, a few men did some unspeakable things to Cindy that drove her to suicide and it made my younger brother want to commit murder, but I didn't want him to stain his hands red so I had to do everything to make this right. I called up a few friends that were amazing lawyers and managed to get all of the men who committed those heinous crimes to my sister-in-law the death penalty. In this period of time when technology had advanced to the point where deep dive VR technology exist, the laws had become even more severe for crimes like this as well.

This didn't completely settle Agnus' heart since Cidny was still gone but, both of us saw an advertisement of a game. A game called Satisfy, that would change our lives for better or worse.

Back to the present time:

Me and my brother decided on to different paths, or in this case, classes in order to achieve our mutual goal. That goal is to bring back the love of his life into this second world known as Satisfy and give myself the love I never had. To others it's just a video game, but based on the experience and the rifts that the game has caused so far, it is much more than that. Agnus has chosen to go with the necromancer class, while I went with a very unorthodox class after switching from my warrior class. This class was unheard of by the online community when I tried to look it up. It was called, Golem maker. We decided to go separate paths for now since both of our classes were meant for solo play and I didn't want to be restricting Agnus until I got stronger. My level also reset when I got the class. My current status says it all.

Name: Daz

Level: 1

Class: Golem Maker

* Experience can only increase through the golems created and not through the user.

* The probability of adding a class to golems created will increase based on inspiration used.

* If a class is added to a golem, they can only grow one rating higher than the class of the user.

Title: One Who Defies Logic And Reason

* High resistance to Abnormal conditions.

* The growth of the class depends on the determination of the user.

* Tinkerer's will acknowledge the user easier, however they will show disdain if their skill vastly outweighs the user.

* There is a small chance of negating all lethal damage taken for one minute

* When health is at minimum, a golem can sacrifice health in proportion to 50% of the user's health so the user will survive with that amount. This can be activated three times each day.

Health: 4/4 Mana: 25/25

Strength: 1 Stamina: 4 Agility: 0.5

Intelligence: 4 Dexterity: 2 Insight: 2

Stat Points: 0

Weight: 90/200

Skills Window:

[Golem Mimic]

Lv: Basic

Able to copy the skills that a golem the user created can use.

The duration varies depending on the skill copied.

[Golem Craftsmanship Skill]

Lv: Basic

Able to craft a variety of golems only limited by the user's imagination.

The ease of use for the materials of the golem is dependent on the ranking of the skill.

There is a certain probability of creating a normal golem with a class

There is a low probability of creating a normal golem with a rare class

There is a rare probability of creating a rare golem with a normal class

There is a very rare probability of creating a rare golem with a rare class

The rating of the golem determines how far the golem will grow and each golem has different qualifications needed to break through to the next stage.

* When a Golem is defeated or killed, they don't get destroyed but rather recalled to the inventory and can't be dropped. They will recover overtime depending on the severity of the damage.

*When a normal golem with a rare class is produced, all primary stats will permanently rise by +1

*When a rare golem with a normal class is produced, all primary stats will rise by +2

Reputation throughout the continent will permanently rise by +10

*When a rare golem with a rare class is produced, all stats will rise by +3

Reputation throughout the continent will permanently rise by +20

*When a growth type golem is produced, all stats will rise by +5

Reputation throughout the continent will permanently rise by +25

*When a growth type golem with a growth type class is produced, all stats will rise by +10

Reputation throughout the continent will permanently rise by +50

*Stat increase does not count when using the 'Golem Creation' skill.

[Golem Understanding]

Lv. 1

Observe a target in order to use it as a basis to make a golem.

The duration of time for the skill to fully understand the target depends on the strength of the target.

At current level, the user cannot observe targets with a rating higher than rare unless the target currently has strength equivalent to a normal rated or rare rated class of the same level.

[Golem Craftsmanship]

Lv. 1

Produce Golems that you know how to make.

Opens up enemies to drop golem production methods upon death.

There is a certain probability to produce normal golems with or without normal classes.

There is a rare probability to create normal golems with rare classes or rare golems with no classes.

There is a very rare probability of creating a rare golem with a rare class or a growth golem with a growth class of normal or rare rating.

There is a Minuscule probability of creating an epic golem with or without a class

* All stats of golems will increase by 4%

* Golems give 10% of their experience to the user. This amount is fixed and can't be changed.

*Golems without a class can gain one through special actions depending on the class.

*Something special will happen when five growth golems with classes are created.

[Golem Creation]

Lv.1

Allows user to create two golems every time the skill levels up.

Number of golems that can be made: 2/2

* The details of the golem determined when made will determine what type and how powerful the golem will be or become.

* When golems are produced using this skill, the user's name will be imprinted in the description of the golem.

"There is so much to break down here!"

Why did I have to help an old beggar that happened to be a tinkerer? Why did I give him money? Did I feel pity towards the man? No I lost most of my emotions a long time ago. I really did it because I was hoping for a quest but I ended up with this! This could be a huge boon for me. First off the biggest thing I noticed was that the moment I gave that beggar money and helped him, he disappeared. Right now I'm in some village called Bairan. My best opportunity right now was to leave this place and head to a lower level village or town. First though I need to see if anyone catches my eye and I can use golem understanding on them to get a good production method.

I noticed someone in the middle of the village and it seemed like he was mentally screaming to the heavens with his facial expression. He has some moderate warrior gear equipped and it would seem to be a good idea for me to get a front-liner to fight first. However I want to make a female golem, in case I somehow encounter him in the future and he sees the golem he won't think of it as his female counterpart. It definitely isn't because I want all of my golems to be female or anything. I used the skill golem understanding on him while hiding in the distance.

[Scanning Target...]

[Target has a legendary class that is extremely underdeveloped, due to this no title will be gained. Would you like to use golem understanding to create a one time limited use golem production method of user 'Grid'?]

"!"

"Holy grand moly! I think I'm going blind!"

However, I read it again and again without losing site of 'Grid' and it didn't change. After calming myself down somewhat, I realized I just hit the damn jackpot! I found out who caused that global announcement too. However I won't reveal him since that would cause me to reveal myself as well. I will just silently observe him, hee hee.

[User has chosen to use Golem Understanding on User 'Grid'. Due to the extremely underdeveloped nature of that current status of the user 'Grid's' class the golem in the limited use production method will be reduced to a normal(growth) type golem with the growth type class Pagma's Kin(Normal). It will take 7 hours in order to create the method and constant view of the user will be needed, otherwise the skill with be paused. Do you wish to proceed?]

"Yes, Yes, a thousand times YES!"

I felt as if the excitement that I tried to keep down, exploded in that moment and if I wasn't in a somewhat remote corner of the village, I feel as if people would look at my like I was a pervert or creep, but right now nothing matters other than stalk... I mean following this 'Grid' person. After Grid finished lamenting, I saw him go to a horse-drawn carriage and decided against listening to the conversation and just wanted to keep an eye on him. I didn't truly want to be labeled as a stalker. From the hand symbols that they were making it seemed like Grid was bartering with the coachman. After about 15 minutes, it seemed like the negotiations failed I saw him walk to the corner of the street and it seemed like he was interacting with the system.

Of course I just stood off to the side and observed him, he seemed very oblivious but that was probably just my imagination. I truly confirmed he was interacting with the system when he sat on a bench with a strong lack of onlookers nearby and started waving both of his hands about. He was probably designing something. It probably had something to do with his class. While I was observing Grid I decided to call up Agnus to see how he was doing.

-Hey Agnus! What you up to? Find any good corpses to revive and fight with?

-Bro, it's been a while since you contacted me, what have you been up to? Also I managed to get a few strong skeleton warriors and mages so I should be able to level a lot faster now.

-Agnus, I'm going to need you to listen to me without going crazy okay?

-Bro what's going on? Is it something bad? I'll start raising hell with my undead if that's the case.

-Don't worry man, it's nothing bad. You remember my skill Golem Understanding when I sent you the details of my class right?

-Yeah...what about it? Wait... don't tell me you somehow managed to observe someone with a low leveled epic class!

-Hah, no it isn't something as weak as an epic class.

-Hold on, you mean that you managed to observe someone with a unique class? Daz don't tell me you're pulling my leg right now because I find that hard to believe.

-Well Agnus let me tell you, within seven hours I will have observed a Legendary class! The same one from the global announcement. The only downside is that since they are lower leveled, the one golem I can make from using the skill on him will degrade to a normal growth type golem with a normal class that can also grow.

-Daz...I think you are seriously undermining growth type classes. From my research, these classes can grow up to unique rating, and since it originally came from a legendary class I imagine it can also grow to that point! Heck with that title of yours it might go even beyond that point! Ha!

-Seriously! Damn bro! Sorry to cut the conversation short but I gotta go, the downside of this skill is I have to keep eye contact on the target during the whole duration of the skill. Talk to you later Agnus! Visit my house when you get a chance, you can even move in if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

I Followed Grid to where he confronted and attempted to join a raiding party. After a few minutes of conversation, the man named Toban rejected Grid so Grid walked off and I continued to follow from a distance. Grid was originally going to leave but a man named Regas came and started speaking. Apparently Regas was trying to make a convincing argument to get him to join but his eyes were lying to Grid and his true intentions of trying to make fun of him leaked out. These are one of the types of people I dislike the most. People who think that just because they have a level and gear advantage that they can just make fun of people below them for no good reason.

Sure it may seem like Grid died, lost a few levels and some gear, (which at this point is probably true) but, that doesn't mean they should blatantly discriminate against him. They act like they have never been in a situation where they have died and lost almost everything before. Also if they haven't been in that situation, then they truly had no right to make fun of people who have been through hardships! Ok I need to calm down and stop making assumptions on the situation. It looks like Grid gave up on joining the party and shook hands with the Regas fellow. As he left I followed from the shadows. Sometimes I feel as if an assassin class may have been better suited for me given my current circumstances, but I won't give up on the possible limitless growth this class may have!

It looked like Grid walked into the smithy so I kept my eyesight on him through the window of the smithy. I had just two more hours left and I would be fine. From the outside perspective, they would see a man with gray robes, pants, shoes, and glasses, standing on a box, looking through the window of the smithy. Most people didn't bother him because they thought he was a ghost and felt scared instead. Rumors started to spread about the ghost of Bairan throughout the village, but that was for another time. The blacksmith seemed to send Grid on a quest to chop firewood so I sat nearby and acted ambiguous while looking at him. Once he started chopping firewood it looked like he would breakdown at anytime but he continued on nonetheless. At some point it looked like he reached an enlightenment and was somehow able to keep going. At some point my concentration of looking at him was broken by a notification that brought a smile to my face.

[Production method for the Pagma's Kin Growth type Golem has been obtained. Warning, due to this being a reproduction of a legendary class, it can only be used once. The golem will receive the skills that the class can gain through level ups and class upgrades rather than quest. Due to specification of the user from earlier, the golem has been designated as 'female'. Production method has been stored in inventory.]

As soon as I finished reading that, I went to the auction house to see if there was any material I could use that was somewhat flexible because from what I can understand, Grid is a legendary blacksmith! My best bet is the varadinium ore that I read about online. It's a mixture of black iron and gold. Reviews online boasted that it was extremely flexible but also very good for defense as well, hence the reason why some bows were made out of it. The downside is that in order to get enough for a female golem around my size I would need to spend at least 300 gold on it. However I didn't care because I could get that money with ease and hopefully, make it back overtime. I should buy enough for another golem though since I need an actual warrior golem and I would probably need to use golem creation for that. So with a heavy heart, I bought 600 gold worth along with various tools necessary for creating the golem. The great thing I saw about the production method and what I found out about the golem creation is that their starting appearance may be the gray color of the ore but as they grew in levels the appearance would get closer and closer to be human like.

I decided to head towards the hideout that I spent most of my time making. It may take a while to get there but it made no difference to me. My hideout was a place that only me and Agnus knew of, it was in a large forest in between bairan and winston village. This is the place that I built a workshop for various occupations because I wasn't sure what my final class would be. Now however, I need to work the smithy and utilize alchemy to create a golem, but first let's design my golem that will be my front-liner. Golem Creation.

[What type of golem would you like to create?]

I was about to say warrior until I realized that it was too basic. This ability is only limited by my imagination, why am I limiting myself when I can go even beyond the 'basic' classes.

"!"

It was then that a thought hit me, could I make a necromancer golem? Matter of fact, could I make a specialized golem that goes beyond the 'normal' necromancer class? One that reduces the amount of undead it makes for power instead? Maybe one that could combine undead from multiple creatures or skeletons? Alright, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Necromancer."

[...]

Did I break the system? I haven't seen it react like this before. Oh well, the only thing I can do right now is wait.

[Title: One Who Defies Logic And Reason hidden effect has activated.]

Wait what? Can't you at least tell me what the hidden effect is?

[User Daz has chosen the type of golem to be necromancer, describe the specialization or class that the golem will have.]

Not even a hint as to what actually just happened huh? Oh well, might as well continue with my train of thought later.

"I would like for the necromancer golem to have a specialized class of necromancer in a league of its own. The necromancer golem's class sacrifices the ability to summon a large amount of undead for the ability to make specialized undead by either fusing together already created undead or using the body parts of fallen creatures to create a more powerful undead. Also since the undead would have to be 'created' then they would be fiercely loyal to the creator and anyone above necromancer golem is also able to modify their own body in order to make it stronger and adapt to any situation. The parts used when modifying its own body would gradually mold to look like the rest of the body overtime but still carry the same effects. Once the body part is fully assimilated, it will permanently keep the effects, even if a part of the same area was used to replace it."

[...]

I'm honestly starting to think that the system is having a hard time. I don't feel sorry for it though.

[Title: One Who Defies Logic And Reason hidden effect has activated.]

Seriously?! What does that do? Haah, sadly I don't think I will find out anytime soon.

[Frankenstein Golem Production method has been created. Due to the potential of this golem, it has been limited to only two being created at maximum.]

[Frankenstein Golem]

[Rating: Rare(Growth)-Epic(Growth)

Class: Necromancer(Frankenstein)(Growth)

* Gains an increase in stats permanently depending on parts replaced on the golem's own body.

* Able to create undead by combining the body parts of defeated or killed creatures.

* Can fuse already created undead for more powerful undead. However, this can fail if the compatibility of the undead isn't high and would cause the undead used in the process to be lost permanently.

* Undead created by Frankenstein golem will give 25% of their experience to the golem.

* Undead cannot gain a class unless special conditions are met.

Conditions Of Use: Daz]


	3. Chapter 3

Holy…..I think I might need to change my pants, then tell Agnus about this after I make it and the Pagma's Kin golem. I'll have to think of names for both of them but it shouldn't be too difficult. I created the Frankenstein Golem's design to be similar to if Agnus had an identical twin sister. The Pagma's Kin golem was modeled after a favorite character of mine from an anime with bright blond hair that always wore a red dress.. I feel as if the system looked at my internet search history when modeling it. Afterwards I started working on Pagma's Kin golem that I decided to name Torva. In order to create a golem, I had to do the work of three different professions. Alchemy, blacksmithing, and sculpting. The Alchemy consist of creating a well designed ego. It's like the deciding factor of how smart the AI for the golem would be. The blacksmithing consisted of molding the metal together into a fine body, and lastly the sculpting would consist of grinding out the fine detail of the whole body and making sure that it functions properly. After following the instructions of my design, what came out was Nero but made of purely gray metal. That reminds me, I'll have to get her some clothes for the golems as well. As I was contemplating this, the system notification rang off.

[Due to the masterful work of making the golem Torva, it has come out one rating higher than the original production method. All stats will increase by 10 and reputation across the continent will increase by 50.]

Before I could even contemplate the meaning of the situation, my train of thought was broken by Torva in the most unbelievable way possible.

"Servant Torva Claudius has been created in response to your will! May I ask what is the name of my Praetor? " I Think my mind may or may not have been overloaded by that statement. Since when did Satisfy incorporate age old anime into its game? Or at least, how did the AI I selected understand what it was modeled after? Whatever, too many questions right now but nothing that can answer it so let's just introduce myself.

"Hello Torva, you can call me Daz, Master, or Praetor, whichever you prefer. It's a pleasure. May I ask though, what is your status?"

After I introduced myself, Torva showed me her status, and to say I was surprised would be a severe understatement.

Name: Torva

Level: 1

Class: Pagma's Wish(Rare)

* The Probability of adding additional options when making items will slightly increase.

* The probability of item enhancement will slightly increase

* All equipment items can be worn unconditionally. However, there is a large penalty depending on the rating of the item.

Title: One Who Sees the path to Become a Legend

* Medium resistance to Abnormal conditions.

* You won't be recalled right away when health is at a minimum.

* Will be acknowledged easier but if there is a large disparity in skill the target will want to teach you.

Health: 300/300 Mana: 100/100

Strength: 26 Stamina: N/A Agility: 14

Intelligence: 18 Dexterity: 28 Insight: 10

Composure: 2 Indomitable: 1 Dignity: 1

Stat Points: 0

Weight: 90/200

Skill Window:

[Item Understanding]

Pagma's Wish can understand the materials and principles of the item by using,

disassembling, or repairing the equipment items. If you have a 100% understanding, you can learn how to make that item.

[Blacksmith Craftsmanship Skill]

Lv. Intermediate

Produce equipment items that you know how to make

There is a certain probability of creating rare rated items

There is a very low probability of creating epic rated items

There is an extremely rare probability of creating unique rated items.

* At the stage of Intermediate, the attributes of all items are increased by 4%

* When rare rated items are produced, all states will permanently rise by +0.5

Reputation throughout the continent will rise by +6

* When epic rated items are produced, all stats will permanently rise by +2

Reputation throughout the continent will rise by +20

* When unique rated items are produced, all stats will permanently rise by +6

Reputation throughout the continent will rise by +130

[Intermediate Blacksmith's Craftsmanship Skill]

Lv. 1

Produce equipment items that you know how to make

You can create the production methods for a new item with the 'Intermediate Blacksmith's Creation' skill.

* At the stage of Intermediate, the attributes of all items are increased by 4%

* When rare rated items are produced, all states will permanently rise by +0.5

Reputation throughout the continent will rise by +6

* When epic rated items are produced, all stats will permanently rise by +2

Reputation throughout the continent will rise by +20

* When unique rated items are produced, all stats will permanently rise by +6

Reputation throughout the continent will rise by +130

* When legendary rated items are produced, all stats will permanently rise by +15 and reputation throughout the continent will rise by +500

* Class will upgrade once the sufficient level is reached and at least 15 epic items are created.

[Intermediate Blacksmith's Creation Skill]

You can create one equipment item production method every time the skill level of 'Intermediate Blacksmith's Creation Skill' goes up.

Number of items that can be created at present: 1/1

* When items are produced using this skill, the name of the creator is automatically placed on the item.

I thought I had a midlife crisis with my pants earlier and now I'm about to faint with the amount of information this class has. And apparently there are a ton of skills that Grid still hasn't unlocked that Torva will get through leveling whenever he unlocks it. My lord! I had to Steele myself and calm down, I still had one more golem to make before we could start hunting at winston village. However with the stuff I have stocked up in the smithy, I might just have Torva stay here and work in the smithy to level up since she can level through blacksmithing along with gain stats. I can't even imagine the benefits the Legendary class has. I thanked Torva for letting me examine her status, then had her stand to the side while I started to work on the Frankenstein golem that I decided to name, Mortimer.

After I finished Martimer, she had long hair and an ample body. If it weren't for the fact that the metal made her completely gray, I would start describing different colors of the eyes, hair, and skin. I didn't get a special notification this time, but her rating was the same as Torva with less potential in the way of skills. However, she made up for it in stats. Her status went like this:

Name: Martimer

Level: 1

Class: Frankenstein(Rare)

* Gains an increase in stats permanently depending on parts replace on the golem's own body.

* Able to create undead by combining the body parts of defeated or killed creatures.

* Can fuse already created undead for more powerful undead. However, this can fail if the compatibility of the undead isn't high and would cause the undead used in the process to be lost permanently.

* Undead created by Frankenstein golem will give 25% of their experience to the golem.

* Undead cannot gain a class unless special conditions are met.

Title: Craftsman of the Undead

* High resistance to Abnormal conditions.

* You won't be recalled right away when health is at a minimum.

*High vulnerability to Holy magic

* Boost the Power of their Undead by 20%

* Created undead will be fiercely loyal to Martimer and User Daz

Health: 500/500 Mana: 230/230

Strength: 15 Stamina: N/A Agility: 23

Intelligence: 30 Dexterity: 14 Insight: 18

Stat Points: 0

Weight: 90/200

I didn't want to do another deep dive into the skills since I don't think my brain can handle it. Also it turned out that Martimer had a pretty advanced personality as well and could speak properly unlike what my previous assumptions were about her. With that done and out of the way I had them stay in the hideout for a bit while I went out to get some clothes for them. I had Torva start crafting to see if she could start to raise her level and make some equipment for Marirmer, me and herself. When I arrived at Winston, I quickly stopped by a tailor and bought a few cloaks and women's clothing that would auto fit to the two of them. I also bought around 10 custom designed mask that had a skull with swords crossing behind it. I Bought some gloves and shoes as well to make sure that they can be covered completely. I want to wait until the level and gain the appearance in their original design before showing them off to the world. I also need to get some more golem production methods or use golem understanding more if I'm going to have a chance at upgrading my class. I need an easier way to use golem understanding. I'll ask Agnus once he gets to the hideout to see if he has any ideas.


End file.
